This invention is generally directed to a method for refrigerating insulated containers by the use of a refrigerating medium and to a container refrigerated in accordance with the method. In particular, the invention relates to containers for the transportation and storage of frozen and/or chilled products, where the temperature inside the container is maintained at a desired level and for a specified period of time. Further, the invention makes possible that one type of container may be used for handling both chilled and/or frozen products, with minor modifications.
EP 0 591 047 B1 discloses an insulated container equipped with a refrigerant box in the upper region of the container and a stack of products in a lower region of the container. Below the refrigerant box there is arranged an insulated panel having a horizontal extension that allows the formation of a slit between the panels and the inner walls of the container. The slit allows an even distribution of the cooling medium that passes toward the products and further downwards between the outer walls of the stack and the inner walls of the container.
EP 0 631 096 B1 discloses a system for filling a receptacle or cell with CO.sub.2 -snow, the receptacle being arranged in an insulated chamber. The quantity of CO.sub.2 injected in the receptacle is determined according to predetermined injection periods modified according to climatic parameters. EP 0 337 860 B1 discloses an isothermal container with an interior space divided horizontally by a screen into an upper area receiving an open reservoir of a sublimating refrigerant, and a lower area receiving at lest one compartment of products to be kept cold. The screen is produced from a thermally insulating material and is slightly smaller than the internal section of the container. The reservoir is produced in the form of a drawer.
WO 95/25253 discloses a double-sided releasable partition element for an isothermal chamber, containing two adjacent compartments, i.e. a first unsealed compartment which can be filled with a solid sublimable coolant element and a second sealed compartment or housing filled with a eutectic or air. The two-compartment partition element maintains significantly different temperatures or opposite sides of the element. The element is further arranged to fit into grooves in the lateral sides of the chamber.